my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
OHA Side Story: Legs of Steel
---- Ethan let out a quiet belch as he set the bottle of beer to the side, looking back at his phone. He had to make it back to the Japanese Branch of HOLIDAY in a bit to greet the new intern; show them around, talk about the agency, and all that other jazz. He would have preferred to have given all his work to Autumn, but she was as lazy as always. He quickly finished the rest of his beer and got off the park bench. He had forgotten how bright the sun could be sometimes. He put on his sunglasses, and began to make his way to the agency. Kinzoku was exiting a store, doing some light shopping before heading to his internship. He had awhile before he had to be there, so there was no harm in wasting some time and possibly even some money on things he'd never use again. He saw the man walking by in sunglasses, "Oi, bottler sunnies mate. I reckon the cook never whinge." That was the most Australian Lingo he'd used since returning to Japan, having a bit of fun just watching people question what he meant. Ethan smiled, turning around to face the kid. "God damn bloody oath, kiddo." the man responded, feeling happy and at home being able to use lingo he used whenever he was visiting his family. "Had to do a lotta hard yakka for these babies, but I'm all rapt with em now." Kinzoku stood with his jaw dropped, shocked that the man had understood what he said. "Buckley's chance you're an Aussie! You're back of bourke from the Lucky Country! This is bloody ripper if you're ridgy-didge." "Never thought I'd meet another Bruce 'ere!" Ethan exclaimed. "I'm a crow eater from down in Sydney. Yourself?" "Rubbish!" Kinzoku retorted, as another coincidence revealed itself. "I'm from the Big Smoke myself! Sydney's a beaut isn't she?" Ethan nodded. He was about to respond until his phone went off. "Yikes..." he murmured. "I gotta split kid. See ya!" he exclaimed as he shot off into a sprint. As the man hurried off, Kinzoku looked at his own watch, realizing the time. "I can get a light snack before having to head to HOLIDAY." He headed towards a nearby stand selling some food, eventually making his way towards HOLIDAY afterwards. Entering the grand building, Kinzoku took in the amazing sight that was the HOLIDAY Japanese HQ. He saw the secretary, walking towards the desk to check in. "Hi, I'm here for my internship, my name is Kinzoku Kusari." The secretary looked up and smiled. "Mr. Kusari. Welcome. The Easter Bunny awaits you, he got here a few minutes ago." she said, giggling slightly after. "Take the elevator down the hall," she began, sliding over an ID card. "Scan this card once in the elevator and head to the..." she stopped, as if she was disappointed. "The floor on which the man you're interning under begged to have his office on; the 69th floor." Kinzoku found the woman's sudden giggle to be odd, yet keeping his composure as not to seem rude. As he listened to her give him directions, he picked up the ID card, nodding to her. "Thank you ma'am." He started walking towards the elevator, wondering to himself why the woman had giggled for no apparent reason. "Why the hell does this place have 69 floors." He took the elevator to the location, eventually finding his way towards the office of the Easter Bunny. Ethan opened the door of his office. "Welcome, Kinzo--" he stopped abruptly. "IT'S YOU! THE BRUCE FROM THE BIG SMOKE!" Kinzoku's face turned to complete shock, today was filled with surprising outcomes. "YOU'RE THE BLOKE WITH THE BOTTLER SUNNIES!" "YOU'RE THE CHAIN CHILD?" "YOU'RE THE EASTER BUNNY?" Ethan smiled. "Damn right I am." He said, gesturing for Kinzoku to enter his office. "I gotta say, you were so iconic in that Sports Festival."" "You think so?" Kinzoku walked into the office, a smile on his face from Ethan's comment. "I didn't feel too good about it." "You kicked ass. Once you get a better hang for your Quirk, you'll be a complete badass." "That's what I'm hoping for. Especially if I want to settle some scores." Kinzoku grinned, getting more pumped for the internship. "So what's first on the agenda?" Ethan turned to Kinzoku, a smirk on his face. "Let's get you all dressed up in your hero outfit. Then meet me up on the 80th floor, capice?" Without waiting for a response, Ethan left his office and headed for the elevator. ---- Kinzoku headed into the bathroom and got changed, heading up towards the 80th floor as Ethan told him. He was clad in his newest hero attire, Défteros Rooke, with a few adjustments to it's design that gave him increased combat efficiency. He stood, waiting for Ethan to reveal himself. "Look at you!" Ethan exclaimed, smiling under his mask. He dangled by the pole near the elevator, staring at Kinzoku. He flipped onto his feet, revealing his own outfit. "Looking good, looking good." He looked around the arena they were in. "Now tell me, whats the first thing to do when you enter a battlefield?" "Um, get pumped?" Kinzoku replied. The first thing he did upon entering a battle was get himself all energetic and ready to brawl. If you aren't in the mood for a fight, then you most likely aren't going to do so well. "That is definitely up there." Ethan responded. "But you gotta do a quick mental scan of the area. Check out how its shaped and all that. Especially because of what I'm about to teach ya." Kinzoku raised an eyebrow in interest, "And that would be?" "Maneuverability. Cause I mean, you got a lotta potential with those chains. You could swing around, using them like grappling hooks and all that!" "You mean like Arachnidman? I've already got a nice grip on that, but I'd happily show you." Kinzoku replied, getting even more energetic at the seems. "Exactly!" Ethan exclaimed. "We're gonna work on that, and you'll be trying to catch me." "Cool, like a game of chase?!" Kinzoku asked as he looked at Ethan, beginning to remember why they called him The Easter Bunny. Ethan smiled, his legs beginning to steam. "Exactly!" he yelled, shooting across the football field of an arena in an instant. "Now, catch me if you can...Rooke!" Seeing Ethan's breakneck speed, Kinzoku couldn't help but get a bit nervous. However the feeling subsided quicker than it came, a smile back on his face. "This is gonna be hell, but you're on!" Twelve chains emerged from Kinzoku's back. As he looked around, there was nothing but the ground for him to grapple his chains on. That or the goal. Kinzoku shot two chains into the goal, pulling his body towards it. Two more chains then went for Ethan's arms, aiming to capture him before he got too far. Ethan grinned, leaping into the air. He was tens of feet above Kinzoku, and landed behind him. "Predict my movements, you'll catch a villain much faster!" Kinzoku shot forth another chain, they raced next to Ethan for a second when suddenly, a second pair of chains came from above to wrap around Ethan's torso. As the chains came from above, Ethan yanked the chains, launching him into the air. "Quick precise movements! Hit em from where they wouldn't expect!" Kinzoku's chains then began to fly up towards Ethan, going around him in a spiral motion, having yet to constrict him however. A chain then went up to grab him around the ankle and throw him towards the ground. "Spin 'em around, fun fun!" Ethan said. The hero shook his legs as if they were tails, shooting him away from the chains. He flew towards the wall, using it as a platform to shoot back onto the ground. "Fun. But you're ignoring the fact that you gotta keep swinging about. Break through the damn roof if you have to!" Following Ethan's advice, Kinzoku hooked a chain into the ceiling, using it to swing himself closer to his target. The chain then dislocated, causing Kinzoku to spin around in midair like a gymnast. Three chains then flew towards Ethan, two to his side and one above his head. Kinzoku used them to pull himself towards Ethan at incredible speed with the secondary purpose to limit his movement. "Now you're doing something fun!" Ethan shouted, quickly scanning over the predicament. He slammed his foot into the ground to cause the dust on the field to go haywire, creating a cover for the man. He leaped backwards just in time to avoid the chains. Kinzoku, having had pulled himself towards Ethan was now in the middle of the duststorm. Ethan catapulted into the air, and brought himself spinning down towards the boy. Stuck in the middle of a dust storm, Kinzoku was aware he'd now lost sight of his target. He couldn't go on the offensive, nor could he attempt to evade if he had no clue where to head. Kinzoku quickly wrapped his chains around him in a spherical shape, using his Metal Guard technique that he'd developed during his battle with Eikyo in the Sports Festival. The tough metal protecting him from Ethan's strike, and the dust storm was a double edged sword, much like Kinzoku couldn't see out, he doubted Ethan could see in. Ethan's feet felt resistance, but he felt himself drilling slightly into it. It was some sort of shield that Kinzoku had manifested. Ethan halted his spin, quickly leaping away. "I wonder...have you ever tried to set traps with your chains?" "Like, traps how?" Kinzoku questioned, keeping his chains on guard in case this what Ethan's attempt of getting him to lower his guard. "Like a...Metallic Minefield." Ethan began. "Send chains into the ground, and when people step near one of them, shoot the chain out at blitzing speeds and wrap it around the legs to trap 'em. And the rest of the chains follow to attack." Kinzoku thought of the idea, astonished he hadn't thought of it himself. "OOOO, That's a bloody fantastic idea!" Kinzoku made sure to remember Ethan's advice, taking a mental note of it. Ethan was a Pro after all, so of course he'd have some interesting ways for one to utilize their Quirks. "Thanks mate." Ethan responded. "Not gonna lie, I'm a fan of the name too." he said, smiling madly. "Anyways, lets try that out, yeah?" Kinzoku looked around, his eyes then turning back to Ethan. "If you know what I'm doing, isn't it less of a trap?" "Yeah, but we're just gonna see if the whole thing works first. We'll pause on the whole "try to catch me" thing, aight?" Ethan replied. "Yea, sure, you got it man." Kinzoku then did as Ethan said, he shot the chains into the ground, he did his best to keep track of as many as possible, having a few stealthily emerge a bit so he could see their exact locations. It would take a lot of practice for him to master this technique, but it was something to keep him busy for the time being. "Alright, good. We need to learn to walk before we run." Ethan called out as he suddenly appeared next to one of the chains. He stood so that it was behind him. "Now try having it trap my legs. And the whole thing with the other chains coming to...hurt me." As for Ethan's request, not giving it a second thought, Kinzoku made the chain wrap around Ethan's leg. Almost right after doing so, the remained of his chains burst forward from the ground aiming to constrict Ethan. Due to being a test trial however, Kinzoku wasn't really aiming to cause damage. As the chains wrapped around Ethan's legs and the other chains soaring towards him, he smiled. "Not bad at all, ya see?" he asked. Using his legs, he shattered the chains that constrained his legs and practically instantly appeared next to Kinzoku. "Bloody marvellous, you crow eater." "Yea, but do you think you could not have shattered my chains?" Kinzoku looked at them as he allowed what remained of the shattered chains to go dormant. "Takes awhile for them to regenerate in case you didn't know." A ping of annoyance in his voice, but not too much. "Oh damn it." Ethan responded. "I'll keep that in mind for next time. Food help with regenerating 'em?" "If it has iron." Kinzoku responded. "Then let's have a feast. You down?" Ethan asked? "I've really been craving some chicken!" Kinzoku shouted, getting pumped for the upcoming feast. "Let's get this party started!" "YES!" Ethan yelled, pulling out his phone and dialling a number. "Margaret? Yes, its me! You mind sending a bunch of chicken-based food thingies to my office? Thanks love." He turned back towards Kinzoku. "Ready?" Kinzoku had already made his way to the elevator upon Ethan's question. He gave an enthusiastic grin. "Already ahead of you mate!" Ethan caught up with Kinzoku in an instant and smiled. "You did well today, kiddo. Not bad at all." he remarked, removing what seemed to be weights from his ankles and upper thighs. "Whats your favorite chicken kinda food?" "Call me the average bloke but I love me some fried chicken." Kinzoku happily responded, he took note of the weights, thinking nothing of it. "What about you?" "Fried chicken sounds good." Ethan replied. "I'm fine with whatever." "Fair, fair." Kinzoku stated, changing the topic after a single second of silence. "Just out of curiosity, what drives you to be a hero?" Category:KontonMan Category:GranCrux Category:Roleplays